Problem: Ashley buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$25$ before tax. The sales tax is $7\%$. What is the total price Ashley pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${7\%} \times {$25} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{7}{100}$ which is also equal to $7 \div 100$ $7 \div 100 = 0.07$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.07} \times {$25} = {$1.75}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Ashley paid. ${$1.75} + {$25.00} = $26.75$ Ashley needs to pay $$26.75.$